The invention relates to mops and more particularly to wet mops such as the type of mop having a plurality of strands of material composed of material such as such as cotton, microfiber, polyester, rayon, nylon, synthetics, blends of such materials or other materials. The strands of material typically extend from a head band where the head band may be releasably supported on a mop handle frame. The mop may be manipulated such that the mop strands contact and spread over a floor or other surface being cleaned and are pushed and/or pulled to clean the floor or other surface.